Le plus important
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: ou la vie de Susan La Douce après son détachement de Narnia.


_Premier One Shot sur Narnia, et plus particulièrement sur Susan, pour expliquer son détachement par rapport à Narnia. Je dois dire que la romance cinématographique Susan/Caspian X m'a aidé, bien que j'aie déjà eu la base par mes lectures. _

_N'oublions pas que tout a été créé par **C.S. Lewis** et que rien ne m'appartient. Wala Wala._

**Enjoy'**

* * *

-Quelle merveilleuse mémoire vous avez ! C'est amusant que vous pensiez encore à tous ces drôles de jeux auxquels nous jouions quand nous étions enfants.

Voilà à quoi se résumait Narnia, pour Susan. Voilà ce qu'elle déclarait fermement à ses frères et à sa sœur. Voilà pourquoi elle passait pour une jeune fille superficielle, prétentieuse et égoïste, elle, Susan la Douce.

Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, car elle avait honte. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle avait peur. Elle était une adolescente, une adolescente qui était devenue Reine, 1300 ans auparavant. Et pour cela, elle était différente. Et à son âge, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas paraître « bizarre » ou « dérangée ». Elle voulait se maquiller comme les autres filles, s'habiller comme les autres filles. Elle voulait vivre comme les autres filles.

Mais sa fratrie était là, à lui rappeler sans cesse des souvenirs. Et un jour, par un bel après midi, alors que Susan était avec une amie, la langue de Lucy avait glissé. Malencontreusement. Ce fut la première fois que Susan prononça les deux phrases fatidiques. Lors de cet épisode-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment cru ce qu'elle disait.

Et puis, Lucy, Edmund et Eustache étaient partis à Narnia, alors qu'elle partait en voyage en Amérique. Sa petite sœur lui avait alors conté que le Prince (ou plutôt le Roi) Caspian X avait épousé la fille d'un certain Ramandu. Sa petite sœur lui avait conté que personne, à Narnia, ne s'était soucié de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée à l'école. Alors elle s'était consacrée au reste. Elle aurait voulu aider les personnes en difficultés, mais cette occupation lui rappelait trop ce qu'elle avait fait à Narnia. Elle commença donc par le commencement, et répéta les phrases fatidiques dans sa tête, autour d'elle, partout, en toute occasion. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle y crût. Et elle y crut. Elle devint méprisée par tous ses proches, sauf ses frères et sœurs, à qui elle n'inspirait que pitié. Elle s'intéressa aux bas de Nylon, aux rouges à lèvres, aux invitations. Et elle avait abandonné la maturité que son statut de Reine lui avait conférée.

Alors elle avait vécu sa vie. Oublié Narnia. Elle avait vécu sa vie un peu trop pleinement, pour continuer d'oublier un trône, un arc, une contrée. Et elle avait aimé. Un peu trop et un peu trop faussement. Elle avait aimé pour essayer de ne pas voir en rêve que des yeux noirs au regard perçant. Et elle avait réussi. Ou presque.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustache et Jill lui rendaient visite régulièrement. Mais cette journée-la bouleversa sa vie, bien qu'elle ne voulût pas le montrer. C'était un vendredi. Elle s'en souvient encore, car on s'attarde toujours sur des petits détails sans importance. Ce jour-là, elle avait bien vu qu'Edmund et surtout Jill brûlaient d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Mais un regard successif de Peter et Edmund les fit taire. Lucy n'était pas bavarde, contrairement à son habitude. Edmund était de noir vêtu. Eustache se pinçait souvent les lèvres. Peter avait la mine grave. Brusquement, alors que son petit frère la fixait, l'aîné déclara :

-Caspian est mort.

Elle avait déjà éprouvé les effets qu'une simple phrase pouvait avoir sur la vie. Elle savait ce que le simple nom de Caspian pouvait évoquer. Luttant contre les yeux noirs qui envahissaient sa tête, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ça ?

Elle ne revit jamais Lucy.

Elle mourait. Elle le sentait. Son mari n'était pas entré dans la chambre ce soir-là. Son mari qui l'avait toujours aimé. Son mari pour lequel elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment. Les yeux fixés au plafond, elle se sentait partir. Elle n'appellerait pas l'infirmière. Ni son fils qui veillait. Elle sentait la mort la prendre, et pour la première fois de puis bien longtemps, elle se sentit libre. Elle n'avait rien fait de bon dans sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent. Les rides aux coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire tandis que des yeux noirs envahissaient son esprit. Et lentement, comme le poison s'infiltre dans le sang, une pensée, sinueuse, perverse, se glissa dans les méandres de son cerveau. Narnia. Elle sut à cet instant. Elle pourrait y retourner, dans la mort. Revoir son Prince. Sa Royale Fratrie. Mais elle n'en ferait rien. Elle avait trop déçu. Elle les laisserait en paix. Sauf si Aslan lui demandait. Décidée, elle se prépara à apposer les derniers mots sur sa lettre.

_Toute cette histoire te paraîtra sûrement incroyable, mon fils. Ton père a été parfait dans son rôle. J'ai probablement été parfaite dans le mien. Mais ça n'a été qu'un rôle, le temps d'une vie. Je L'ai toujours aimé. Le Prince Caspian. Et toi aussi je t'aime. _

_Mais je crois que le plus important ce soir, ce n'est pas que j'ai la possibilité de les revoir tous. Non. Je préfère ne pas les revoir. Non, le plus important, c'est qu'à nouveau, j'y croie. _

_Ta Mère qui t'aime, _

_Susan._


End file.
